


No More

by Parkkrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pokespe - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Green was done. He was getting married and he had to end it as soon as possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that has been floating around in my head that I just ended up typing up. Hope you enjoy! I don't know if I should make a second part or not..... Well I guess it depends on how many people like this.

Green was beyond confused. He didn’t even know how to react but he knew he didn’t want the others know. It was so wrong but the thrill of it was just so much fun. The pokedex holders always thought he had no feelings, and maybe they were right but this was a whole new feeling that Green just adored.

  
As he was walking down the ally way of Viridian city he kept telling himself to relax. No one knew he was here, no one was following him so he needed to relax. He walked up to the old rusty metal door and looked back at the entrance of the ally way before giving it a light tap.

  
He only had to wait for a few seconds before it was opened and he slipped inside. The booming music and the flashing lights always made him feel alive, so he slipped into another room where he knew he could change. Slipping into a pair of white skinny jeans and a black tank top that hugged his body perfectly.

  
Green took a deep breath before he stuffed his other clothes into his bag and slipped it under the desk where he knew that the bartender would keep safe before he turned and opened the door. He ran his hands through his hair to make it a bit more messy, just the way he knew the other male liked it. He had to impress and he knew that.

  
Walking out of the room he smiled at a few people as he made his way to the back where Koga was waiting for him. He slid into his seat, smiling lazily at the older male as he felt Koga slip his arms around his waist, pulling him into his lap. Green leaned up and placed a careful kiss on Koga’s jaw, before resting his head in the crook of the older males neck.

  
Sighing, he looked around the club and smiled when he saw Giovanni as he made his way towards them. If he knew that he would fall in love with the second hand man of team rocket, he would have made different choices. Sure Koga did try to kill him but when they worked together, it made him look at Koga just a little bit and saw a whole different man.

  
He should be at home with his boyfriend Red, but when he got the text that Koga wanted to see him tonight, he just had to come. Koga gave him a whole different adrenaline rush that Red could never give him. This is why he couldn’t let the other pokedex holders know. If they found out they would all turn on him and that included Red. He loved Red, and if you gave him a choice he would choose Red without hesitation.

  
But to have someone take control of him the way Koga did, he found he couldn’t stop. It was like a drug in his veins and he always craved more. He knew it would kill him in the end, especially with him having to tell Koga that Red proposed yesterday and he accepted was going to make him mad. He wouldn’t be surprised if Koga slapped him around like he did when he got angry.

  
That was the part that Green never liked about Koga, but the way he treated him afterwards… where Koga took care of him and then made Green moan in pleasure afterwards was all worth it. There was a huge difference between Koga and Red and he could list them all, easily.

  
Koga was older than Red, but Red was kinder. Koga would kill without hesitation while Red would save. Koga was more skilled in the bedroom but Red was more adventurous. Red was just more fun while Koga was more standard.

  
He could list a million more, but Green was going to end it. He had to, but he was terrified. Koga could easily tell Red that Green had been cheating on him for years and Green could not let that happen. If he lost Red, he would have no reason to live. So, near the end of the night Koga was leading them to a bedroom and Green knew he had to do it now or he never would.

  
The older male opened the bedroom door and shoved Green inside, but he was surprised when he saw Green stand there instead of automatically climbing into the bed. “What? You want to try something new?”

  
Green shook his head and he took a deep breath before he spoke. “Red proposed to me last night.” This caused Koga to growl. “And?”

  
Green shifted and held his head up high. “I accepted.”

  
Koga stalked towards him and grabbed his wrist, causing Green to yelp. “And you choose him!” He screamed. Green whimpered and bit his lip. “Yes.”

  
“How dare you! You ungrateful brat, after everything I have done for you!”

  
Green glared up at the older and taller male. “Yes I choose him and I always will!” He exclaimed as he ripped his wrist out of Koga’s grip. “I love him!” Green yelled as he walked towards the door. Koga grabbed the back of his neck and threw him to the floor. “I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!”

  
Green shuttered in fear and looked for a chance to escape. He could get through the window but they were on the second floor and he didn’t feel like explaining to Red how he broke a leg or something. He looked at Koga who was pacing around in rage. “Well I don’t.” Green said as he slowly inched towards the door.

  
Koga was so angry that he never noticed Green inching closer and closer to the door. “So all this time was nothing to you!”

  
Green flinched. “It was pure fun but I am done.” He muttered out as he sat right beside the door, waiting for Koga to turn around so he could dash out the door. “You can’t just be done. He never has to know, unless you want me to tell him.” Koga gritted out between clenched teeth.

  
“No because I am going to explain everything to him!” Green yelled out as he stood up. He reached slowly for the door knob. He froze when he heard Koga laugh deeply. “You really think he will accept you after he finds out? You really think he would still love you? You know were to find me if it doesn’t work out.”

  
Green yanked the door open and raced out of there as fast as possible. He grabbed his bag and yanked the door open, running down the ally way and down the streets of Viridian. He had no idea what to do, but he was going to tell Red everything. Even if Red didn’t accept him, he knew he would rather die then to go back to Koga. Koga did not deserve to be right and smug all about it when Green told him that he was right. No he would rather die.

 


	2. Understand Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! Finally got it done since time is just killing me but here you go! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or if it is not that good. Enjoy?

Green was sitting on their bed and he had no idea how he was going to break it to Red. Red will scream and leave him and Green will be alone. God what was he thinking!? Wait, he wasn’t thinking, he was just running with the flow and now he crashed. He crashed hard. He looked down at the engagement ring that was on his finger and he felt like crying, but he knew he couldn’t.

  
His heart ripped apart when Red walked into the room with that silly little grin that he saved for him and Green knew he had to tell him. When Red came back into the bedroom from his normal routine, he happily climbed in bedside Green. Not noticing the distress Green was in, Red gave him a quick kiss.

  
“How was your day? I didn’t even see you all day.” He asked as he cupped the side Green’s cheek. “Fine.” The brunet whispered.

  
Red furrowed his eye brows while moving closer to his fiancé . “What’s going on?”

  
Green looked down in his lap and he knew he had to tell him now. He was just so scared. “I need to tell you something but I need you to listen to all of it before you scream at me or whatever.” He looked up and saw Red nod, telling him silently that he would. “I have done something really, really bad and I don’t know how to tell you.”

  
Green looked down and took off the ring, grabbing Red’s hand and gently placed it into his palm. “What are you doing?” Red asked, clearly hurt. “You don’t want me wearing it when I tell you.”

  
“Tell me what?!” Red yelled while staring at him in disbelief.

  
“I cheated on you.” Green blurted out, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was silent before Red got out of the bed and walked towards the door. But before he opened the door to leave, he turned around. “How long?”

  
Green scrambled out of bed, taking a few steps toward Red but stopped when he saw him flinch back. The brunet bit his lip as he looked away, wiping his wet cheeks before he looked back at the raven haired male. “About a year and a half. But I swear I ended it because I want to be with you!”

  
“A year and a half! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Red exclaimed as he left the bedroom with Green following him. “I chose you! I don’t know what I was thinking, but I want to be with you! Red will you listen!?”

  
The angry raven haired male whipped around, “Listen to you? Now why would I want to listen to you!”

  
“Because I want you to know how much I regret doing it!” Green yelled as he blocked the front door, hoping that Red would listen to him when he did. “Regret what you did!? Why didn’t you tell me when it first happened!”

  
“Because I was scared!”

  
Everything seemed to freeze as both males stood staring at each other; Red glaring while Green with tears running down his red cheeks. When Green spoke again it was in a hushed voice, as if he was scared that if he spoke any louder it would break everything. “I was terrified…I had no idea what to do so I hid it. I’m so, so sorry.”

  
He could see Red soften just a little bit but it wasn’t enough. “It still doesn’t make it right.” He spoke before he pushed Green to the side gently before he left the small apartment.

  
Green sobbed while falling onto his knees, hugging his torso. He screwed up and now he just lost the best thing in his life. Koga was right, Red didn’t accept him but there was no way he would be going back. But the more that Green thought about it the more he realized that he had no where to go. Once they pokedex holders find out, they are all going to turn on him. His sister was going to be nothing but disappointed in him and his grandfather is a lost cause. His life was over.

  
Standing up, Green slowly laid down on the couch, curling up into a ball while he thought about what he was going to do. He could leave and find new friends but he would never find someone else he will love as much as he loved Red. But he had to accept that. Or he could just end it all but no, suicide is a coward way out.

  
Morning slowly came and Green had finally made a decision. But before he could even act on that decision, Green heard the front door open. Terrified, the brunet stayed quiet when he heard someone put their keys on the kitchen counter and walk off towards the bedroom. Green sniffled quietly as he relaxed and laid his head down on the side of the couch, slipping his eyes closed.

  
Foot steps were heard again but this time Green just kept them closed. He didn’t want to see who it was. They stopped and Green knew someone was staring at him and his eyes flew open when he felt a hand gently run through his hair. Looking up, Green whimpered when he saw Red looking down at him with gentle eyes.

  
Without speaking Red stood up and sat down on the couch, pulling Green into his lap. “I couldn’t do it.”

  
“Couldn’t do what?”

  
“Leave. I love you to much to just leave.”

  
Green bit his lip and sniffled. “I can make that easy for you, I can just leave if you-“

  
“No. I don’t care who it was and what happened, but you have to give me time.” Red said before he hugged Green even closer. The smaller male snuggled into him but he still didn’t feel ok. “Please don’t make yourself love me.” Green whimpered. He felt Red tighten his arms around him causing him tremble as he started crying again. “Green I do love you. You need to forgive yourself as I forgive you.”

  
“How can I forgive myself when you haven’t forgave me yet?”

  
Red ran his hand down along Green’s back. “We will figure this out, but no more lying for now on alright?”

  
Green sniffled as he nodded, maybe they were going to be okay. It wasn’t till two days later did Green realize that Red hasn’t given the ring back, which he deemed fair since he did screw up and one day Red will truly forgive him, but Green forgiving himself? Probably won’t happen, but Green knew he will never put their relationship on the line again.

 


End file.
